Hello Yoshi Tennis Aces
Hello Yoshi Tennis Aces is the sports game in the Mario Tennis of the Hello Yoshi franchise series for Nintendo Switch set to release on June 22, 2018. It is the eighth installment in the series and will be the first Hello Yoshi'' Tennis'' series game since Hello Yoshi'' Tennis: Power Tour'' on the Game Boy Advance to feature a Story Mode.2 The game was first announced via a Nintendo Direct Mini presentation on January 11, 2018. Gameplay The base gameplay appears similar to that of Hello Yoshi'' Tennis: Ultra Smash'', featuring different types of shots. Characters have an energy gauge that can be used to perform Zone Shots, Zone Speed, or Special Shots.8 The energy gauge can be increased by simple rallies or by performing Trick Shots, which require proper timing to hit the ball back. Zone Shots can be performed upon reaching a star icon on the ground, and allow the player to aim their shot anywhere on the court using motion controls. The longer they take to aim, the more energy it depletes. Zone Speed allows the player to slow down time to allow them to reach a far-off shot in time. Special Shots are performed like Zone Shots, but require a full energy gauge. Zone Shots and Special Shots are able to damage rackets. Rackets can withstand three Zone Shots or one Special Shot before breaking, and after being broken they are replaced with a new one, forcing the player to retire when they no longer have any usable racket.2 With proper stroke timing, the shot can be blocked, increasing the character's energy gauge and protecting their racket from damage. In doubles, each pair shares one energy gauge. Unlike Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, there will be a left-handed option for characters.8 Other than the base style of gameplay, the game will also include a "simple rules" mode which excludes the new types of shots, as well as "Swing Mode", which allows the player to use motion controls to swing their racket, similarly to Wii Sports. Unlike Hello Yoshi Tennis: Ultra Smash, the game will feature a traditional Tournament mode where the player can challenge computer opponents. Online multiplayer is also supported for up to four players (friends or other players) as well as for online tournaments. Participating in these can provide the player with participation prizes, including special in-game outfits or additional playable characters.8 Characters Playable Hello Yoshi'' Tennis Aces'' currently features 23 playable characters, with more characters set to be added in monthly online tournaments until June 2019.[10] In order to participate in online tournaments, players need to have the latest version of the game. Of the currently playable characters, Spike, Chain Chomp, and Blooper are newly playable to the Hello Yoshi'' Tennis'' series. Some characters have unlockable aesthetic variations. Yoshi is the only playable character for the majority of the Adventure mode (Hello yoshi are also playable in Lucien Cup Finals), and none of his variations available in other modes are usable. Players can, however, select from multiple rackets as they are unlocked in the mode. Adventure Mode opponents Unlike their playable versions, they cannot perform Trick Shots and Special Shots, aside from Wario, Waluigi, and Luigi. *Dry Bones - opponent in "A Bone to Pick". *Donkey Kong - opponent in "Pipe Gripe". *Toad - opponent in "Rally Challenge (Beginner)". *Spike - opponent in "Sure Shot Challenge (Beginner)". *Koopa Troopa - opponent in "Battle Boat". *Boo - opponent in "Malicious Mirrors" and "Rally Challenge (Intermediate)". *Shy Guy - opponent in "One versus...One?" and "Sure Shot Challenge (Intermediate)". *Blooper - opponent in "The Sort-Of Sea Monster". *Kamek - opponent in "Rally Challenge (Advanced)". *Boom Boom - opponent in "Mechakoopa Crisis". *Chain Chomp - opponent in "Sure Shot Challenge (Advanced)". *Wario and Waluigi - opponents in "Lucien Cup Finals" Doubles. *Luigi - opponent in "Lucien Cup Finals" Singles. Bosses *Petey Piranha *Madame Mirage *Snow Ogre *Gooper Blooper *Bowser Statue *Bowcien Non-playable characters *Piranha Plants *Lakitus *Biddybuds *Yoshis *Little Birds *Rabbits *Fire Piranha Plants *Munchers *Piranha Creepers *Nipper Plants *Ant Troopers *Conkdors *Kleptos *Peepas *Bob-ombs *Spinies *Mechakoopas *Monty Mole *Lumas *Fishin' Lakitu *Parabones *Bullet Bills *Whomp *Aster *King Bask *Lucien *King Boo (version 2.0.0) *Fly Guys (version 2.0.0) Audience members *Toads *Shy Guys *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Hammer Bros *Sledge Bros *Goombas *Paragoombas *Penguins *Stone Spikes *Fire Bros *Boomerang Bros Courts Marina Stadium is the starting court and the only court to be playable in the Tournament mode. Other playable courts are unlocked for Free Play, by completing levels in Adventure Mode. Like in Mario Power Tennis, some courts contain hazards that can be toggled on or off. Adventure Mode The game also features a story mode set on an island, which includes various challenges for the player to complete, such as missions and boss battles. The story appears to focus on Yoshi (partnered with Yoshi) as he tries to rescue those that have been possessed by a dark force, whose energy is imbued in a special tennis racket called the Lucien.[10] The possessed characters take on a mummy-like appearance with glowing eyes, and their souls are taken by the dark force. To rescue them, Yoshi has to go around the island and complete challenges given to him by various Hello Yoshi franchise enemies, like Boos and Petey Piranha[11], in his attempt to locate the five Power Stones that power the racket before Lucien does.[10] Wario and Waluigi heard the myths of this powerful racket and wanted it for themselves, becoming corrupted by its power. Aster, who resides in the Temple of Bask, tells Yoshi of his objective and teaches him the skills needed to restore peace to the island.[10] Along the way he can obtain different rackets that have different attributes, as well as level up his own stats such as running speed. Should the player's rackets all break, they will receive a game over.[12] The level selection appears to be based on that of the New Super Yoshi Bros. series, with red circles indicating an unfinished level and blue circles indicating a completed level, with the name of the level being shown when Yoshi stands on one.[10] Courts Like in Mario Power Tennis, some courts contain hazards that can be toggled on or off. * Marina Stadium22 (Hard, Clay, Grass, Night)2 * Bask Ruins8 (a court set in desert ruins) * Piranha Plant Forest (a court set in a forest - Piranha Plants can eat the ball to change its direction)2 * A court set in ruins filled with Piranha Plants8 * Snowfall Mountain23 (a court set in a snowy plaza)8 * Mirage Mansion (a court set in a haunted house)19 * Savage Sea23 (a court set on an airship flying over a sea, apparently themed after New Super Mario Bros. U)19 * A court with hexagonal tiles, featuring Mechakoopas and Bob-ombs[ Category:Games